A gamer's Life
by iismadman97
Summary: A play write project my friends and I did. What happens when several character from super smash bros. enter our world. Why, hilarity of course. Several OC's but hey no way around it with this story.


Authors Note: this story was a play write project my friends and I wrote. All credit goes where it is due and I hope you all enjoy it as much as we do.

**A Gamer's Life: Act ****1**

**Intro**

**Description-**Their lives take place in a quaint and quiet neighborhood with few kids other than Dori, Drew, and Manny. Every yard seemed to have at least one tree of some kind planted in its yard. Although not every house was as nice as the Up-street ones, they were all based on a similar structural design consisting of considerable length, a pointed rooftop wherever one could fit and pale brown plaster coating nearly every inch of every home. The houses that changed in color did so slightly and only by darker trimmings on the edges and frames of the house. A few had odd colors such as reds, light greens, and white. All the Up street houses were adorned with large satellite dishes that would have stuck out anywhere but on Up-street.

**Narrator:** [Dori, Drew, and Manny play basketball] A clouded sky and empty schedules left Dori, Drew, and Manny with little to entertain themselves. The 3 friends met together, however, outside Dori's house, a well kept and decently sized manor on Up-street. Equipped with an almost pristine sports court in the back, waiting for an active outdoor activity to be played upon it. After a tiring 8 and 1/2 minutes of basketball[Dori, Drew, and Manny run into the house] the 3 friends run into the house chased by a seemingly random and sudden thunderstorm.[D, D, and M dry themselves] Slightly drenched they begin to dry themselves in a richly furnished living room and decide amongst themselves what to do next.

**Dori**: Hey guys we could kick my brothers off my Wii-U and run a game of

Mario Party 8.

**Manny**: [sits down] I agree with kicking your brothers off but that game takes a long time.

**Drew:** What about Mario Kart?

**Manny**: Nah, it's not all that competitive.

**Dori**: Ok well then let's play Wii Sports.

**Drew**: Hah! Are you kidding?! We just played basketball.

**Manny**: [jumps up] I've got it. Let's crack open your new Smash Bros, Dori.

**Dori**: Oh yeah! I almost forgot. My mom just got it for me.

**Drew**: What?! You have Smash Bros and you didn't tell me! [mumbles]… rude

[ D, D, and M move downstairs]

**NARRATOR**: Dori, Drew, and Manny proceed into the basement to take over the gaming lounge from her brothers. After a futile argument by her brothers they relinquish the controllers and leave the room. [fiddling with and setting up the video game] The 3 friends begin to load up their beloved game as they cringe [all 3 cringe] at the booming of thunder outside. They each take their seat upon individual bean bag chairs as Smash Bros' character selection activates. Dori has chosen Fox as Drew decides upon Little Mac. All the while Manny chuckles to himself as he locks in his choice of Pit. The map is chosen and the group gets ready to play as the last of the loading bar hits its mark.

SCENE 1- Many Worlds

**Narrator: **Darkness fades into light and a familiar hardness forms beneath their feet. The light invades their eyes and their irises dilate as everything comes into view. The sun below the earth in the background lights the arena. The battle area is a single floating platform, long enough to hold about 15 people shoulder to shoulder, with tendrils of cracked blue and red metal crawling out from the bottom. The cracks spread all throughout the platform and within the cracks glows a mysterious light. Little Mac stands at the edge of the grooved metal platform facing Fox who stands with his back to Pikachu who faces Pit on the opposite edge. In the time they all register their surroundings the battle has already begun. Little Mac runs at Fox preparing an uppercut as Fox jumps into the air and lands a roundhouse kick on him before he can score a blow. Electricity crackles from a computer controlled Pikachu, and a jumping blue bolt of energy bounces toward Pit. Pikachu heads in behind it to follow up with a slam attack but Pit is too quick and jumps over the bolt with his wings and begins to cut downward towards Pikachu, hitting him a few times. Little Mac returns the kick with a few rapid fire jabs then jumps backward and turns to uppercut Pit as he nears him. Fox dashes in from behind and performs an upward power kick to Little Mac after Little Mac has hit Pit over the edge. Little Mac soon follows Pits direction but Pikachu flys into him head first, spinning and surrounded in lightning. Pit swings both his swords upward to catch Pikachu and Little Mac off guard. Pikachu jumps again in the air over Fox and slams into him, followed by a jolting sweep of his tail knocking Fox's feet out from under him. The all powerful smash ball appears above them and Pikachu is quickest to take it and prepare his final smash.

Dory: Ugghhh Pikachu is targeting me. He's so stupid.

Drew: Quit complaining, it's a cpu.

Drew: Hey Manny how did you like that uppercut?

Manny: As much as you liked my swords in your back I'm sure (smirking)

Manny: Just be ready for Pikachu's smash.

**Narrator: **As the friends continue to argue they can hear, and almost feel the thunder getting louder and what seems like closer. Alas, focused on their game, they pay little more than a second's span of attention to it. Outside, the clouds twist and move to create electricity. Lightning shoots straight down towards Dory's house, connecting with her satellite, and sending a jolt of electricity through their house. At the same time, in the game, Pit, Little Mac and Fox dash towards Pikachu in an effort to interrupt him, but not fast enough. Pikachu calls down an ultra powered thunderbolt that sends all the other characters flying. As they hit the edge of the screen and enter their death portals, the lightning hits the gaming system at that exact moment, and there is a shower of sparks sprayed throughout the room as it is engulfed in darkness. (D, D, and M cower together on the floor) Awaiting the power to turn back on, the darkness isn't what has Dory, Drew, and Manny frightened. No, it is imprint in their eyes of the last view of the room, and the three dark forms that now share it with them. As Little Mac, Fox, and Pit flash into another room they are showered with sparks and see sparks covering them enough to outline them. The room went dark before any of them could turn to see each other but what they did see was a strange mass of what looked like people but they couldn't be sure in the already set darkness.

(Little Mac's perspective)

Scene 2- Apparent Disorder

**Little Mac's thoughts: **(Beginning scene at center right)** ( **leaning up against something) Ow,** w**here am I? I can here other things moving around. I wonder if it's those three strange creatures I saw before this darkness fell. Wait, what am I leaning on? ( tries to get up as lights turn back on)

( Jumps away from the person, Fox, he was leaning on and stands up next to Pit)

**Little Mac's thoughts: **Fox?! Pit?! What are they doing here?! ( putting gloves to head in panic). Where is here? (stops and stares at the players) What. Is. This. Place? How did I get here? ( in a panic Little Mac runs off into the closest room, moves across to center left stage into a bathroom). Oh man, oh man, oh man. What is going on?! Nothing makes sense. There's all these strange things. (turning around and looks in mirror and ducks under the counter in fear) AAHH! How can there be another me?!

Hold on a second. I don't hear coach or feel him with me. Where is he?

**Little Mac: **(yells) COACH! WHERE ARE YOU!? COACH! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! ( hunches into a fetal position on his knees sobbing and punches the wall in front of him, his glove and arm going in about mid forearm) AAAHHH! (significantly fainter) You've got to help me. You have always helped me. (rolls onto his side) Where is my belt coach? I need my belt, I need you. I'm in this weird arena, which I'm not even sure it is an arena but nothing else makes sense. (sits up in curiosity) Where else could I be? Could there be other places with different arenas and powers and items. What if this is an advanced arena for the elite? But those people that look so different from Pit, Fox, and I. They don't look like they have fighting gear of any kind. And how did I even get, wherever here is? I've never even heard rumors of a place like this, Pit and Fox are here too but they are very powerful warriors and I'm no where as good as them but I wonder what those other people can do. If this is another arena than they might be fighters. If they are fighters than I will destroy them and make them return me to where I came from. They will feel my wrath in my punches that land on their bodies! Wait, wait, what am I doing? They looked just as scared as me. All of that thinking and look where it got you Mac. (talking to himself as if there is another of him there)

**Evil Little Mac:** (talking to himself as if there is another of him there) But it's their fault.

**Little Mac: **No, it can't be. They hadn't even said anything. They didn't look like they knew what was going on either.

**Evil Little Mac: **Well if you hadn't of run out of there like a quitter than you could be facing them right now you wimp sack. You know it was them. It had to be them. Pit and Fox came with you. The only thing that is different are those people.

**Little Mac: **But how could they have done this? This isn't like any final smash that I have ever seen. I mean even Pikachu's smash seemed more overpowered than usual. But wait if those people brought me, us, here, than what do they want? And I, am not, ( rising in volume) A WIMP! I can and will do what I want! (punches fists together multiple times)

**Evil Little Mac: **Oh yeah? Then why did you run in here? You must be scared! What would coach say huh? He would be disappointed in you. But he would want you to fight. He would want you to fight them because that's another victory. That's what you live for right? Its always about the win, its always been about the win. This is what you do Little Mac. You fight! Right now there are people out there that ripped you away from everything you know and put you here in this dreadful place. Are you going to accept that Mac? HUH! Well are you?

**Little Mac: **Am I?

**Evil Little Mac: **Alright that's i- (cut off by Little Mac)

**Little Mac: **STOP! You want to know what coach would say? HE would tell me to face my fear, yes, but he would never tell me to hurt someone outside of the ring-

**Evil Little Mac: **Look coach isn't-

**Little Mac: **I don't care what coach is or isn't!I'm alone here and I have to face this. You want me to fight then fine I will fight. I am fighting you! I don't know where you came from but I want you out of my head! I'm not listening to you anymore! I am strong and I can face anything that I run into. Whether it is to fight it to win or fight for what is right I will do it because I can! (reaches for the door, stops to look at his gloves)

**Little Mac's thoughts: **What in the world? Why wont these come off? (straining) Come on! What am I? Are these gloves a part of me? How is that possible? (straining) No, it can't be. They have to come off. No, no, No, NO, NO! Am I the freak? What must I be to them? What if they want to hurt me? (slumps back down onto floor). Did I invade their world? I don't know if I can go out there and face them. What will they do? What have they done to Pit and Fox. They might be the only ones who will understand me but that's if they are still alive. Pit and Fox together are stronger than I am alone. If they get beaten than what chance do I have?! Maybe I should be looking for a way to escape. (stands up, pauses to look in mirror, then looks around for a way out) I don't know who those other people are or what they have planed. Pit and Fox could be out of lives right now and I'm the only one left. Ugh I wish Coach was here. He would know what to do. Stop it Mac! Coach is gone, you don't know where he is but you do know that you are here and he's not. (puts gloves to head to think) Aahh! I don't know how to do this, I have never thought for myself before! I have never run from a fight either. Maybe I should have though. I always won because I had coach or something to help me. I don't know what I am capable of here, I can barely do anything considering my freak mitts. Maybe I should just give up. I don't know how to do anything except fight and im not even sure how doing that works here. (scene ends with him sitting there)

**Scene**

**Drew: **(scene begins with Drew next to door)Hey Little Mac, you in there? (knocking on bathroom door)

**Little Mac: **(spoken with increasing panic)Huh? Who's there?! Who are you?! What do you want? How do you know my name. Is that you Coach?! ( to self) No it can't be.

**Drew: **Mac my name is Drew. Do you understand where you are?

**Little Mac: **(shakily) This is a strange place.. All I've ever known is fighting and being

reborn to fight again.. The arenas and the weapons and items.. I don't know what anything is here. How do I fight here? This arena isn't like any I have seen before. I do not feel the same. I'm going crazy. Why am I even talking to you, for all I know you might be here to kill me and maybe it will be for good. I don't know how the system works here. No, I understand where I am. I do know I'm crazy though.

**Drew: **You are not crazy Mac. You are scared. You scared us pretty good when you came through the game. Anything you want to know we will tell you. We aren't going to hurt you or kill you. We actually are still trying to make sense of some of it ourselves. It would be awesome if you helped us Mac.

**Little Mac: **Why would you want to help me?! What reason do you have? You don't even now me…I barely know me. I don't know why I am the way I am, and I'm scared of it. It seems like I don't know anything. Why would I help you anyway? From the looks of it you are the one who brought me here and caused all this. I'm probably better off hidden away in here.

**Drew: **Mac please, do not hide in there. You are a fighter, Mac. Punch your fears in the face, uppercut them in the gut and pound them out of you because they are in your way. I understand that this all looks like we are to blame but you have to know Mac, we didn't mean for any of this to happen and don't even know how it happened, let alone that it could. We can work together to find out what happened but first you have to trust us Mac. Can you do that? If you will let us, we will help you get rid of your fear. Do you remember when you were in the game? When I controlled you, did you have any fear?

**Little Mac: **What do you mean you were controlling me? In where? Who are you? Have you ever been thrown into an unknown place where absolutely nothing makes sense? The fear that clings onto that feeling is more powerful than any final smash. Have you ever been afraid of yourself?

**Drew: **There is a lot that won't make sense and it will take a while to get used to. We are just as confused as you are. Dory, Manny, and I didn't even know that all this was even possible. You know if you give me the chance, I can show you this new world. It has some amazing things, but you can only see them if you come out of there. Do you remember when you would smash the smash ball and an extreme power boost. We have things like that here that you can have whenever you want. It's called Redbull. If you come out of there than you can try it.

**Little Mac: **I don't know if I can do it. It's still all un-known.

**Drew: **Come on Mac. What would Coach say? Hm?

**Little Mac: **Coach? Is Coach even real? I don't hear him anymore. Usually I can here him with me. I never thought about it but I guess he was never actually with me.

**Drew: **Hey don't worry about that. I'm here and I'm with you. You can come out of there.

**Little Mac: (s**tands up)I think I can really do this. Whoo, ok. I can do this, I can do this.

**Drew: **Mac, listen to me, you can. It's going to be ok. You can trust me like you trust Coach. I'll help you.

**Little Mac: **Alright I'm ready to come out. Stand back, Drew, is it?

**Drew: **Yes Mac! Come on man! Wait why do I need to stand back?

**Little Mac: **(punches door down)

**Drew: **(Falls down)

**Little Mac: **I told you to stand back. Sorry man. So what do we do now?

**Drew: **Now we find the others.

**Little Mac: **The others? What happened to them?

**Drew: **Well Pit flew out of here and Fox ran like you did.

**Little Mac: **Alright then, let's find my friends. (clasps shoulders) ( Exit up stage center)

**Crash Landing [ Alec Van Dongen] **

Description[ Fox McCloud has just ran away from the Mysterious landing place, He is not particularly fond with the Characters he was sent to this world with, if this were a normal day, he would have explored the world, but he needed to get back to the Lylat System urgently or his nemesis, Andross, would triumph over the Cornerian Army, but right now, he has to figure out a way to get home, fast.]

Begin Scene:

**Fox**: What were those [Pauses for a moment]...Lifeforms?

**Fox**:[Fox dashes outside] Gahhh! Thats Bright! [Staring at the sun] I need to get out of this Sunlight, it's disorienting [Spots some shade under a tree LS] that should do for the time being to get my head on straight.

**Fox**: [Rushes over to the shade]That's better, now [looking around slowly] where am I? And how on Corneria did I get here? [Examines the little grass that grew under the tree] This stuff looks like what I found on Sauria, please don't tell me those creatures from Sauria are here as well, that would just make this day infinitely worse than it already has been! [Throws his claws into the air in anger]

**Fox**: Ok, ok, lets just start from the beginning, it can't be that hard to figure this out.[He looks up and towards stage right with a thinking face] Ok, so it started, I was doing combat with a few others, it was [Pausing for a moment to think] Little Mac [Pauses once more] Pikachu, and of course that conceited moron Pit, I remember that I was running towards Pikachu to deal a smash, then [Pauses once again] There was a flash of light, incredibly blinding, and then I wound up in that room, and [Pauses] Those three lifeforms! [Coming to realization] The blond one shouted, and thats how it all happened!

**Fox**: Ok, so thats how what happened, I'm assuming that the brilliant bright light was what sent us here [Contained rage finally comes out] But that doesn't make any sense! A bright light isn't a logical explanation on how we got here![Fox writhes for a only a second more] Stop that, you are only making this situation worse for yourself Fox [Pauses Indignantly] And I'm talking to myself again,[sigh] I'm probably crazy. Right now the bright light is the only explanation I've got for now though

**Fox**:Well now that the how is figured out, Have to determine the what now. Well I know that there is a form of plantation here, so I guess that is a good thing. But what are these lifeforms, and more importantly [ Pointing his finger at the sky] how advanced are they? Could they kill me, or do they even know a shred of knowledge compared to me, well I'm probably smarter actually [With Pride] but that doesn't mean they are not more advanced than I am.

**Fox**: Judging by the shout from the blond one, they were either surprised or don't have a lot of confidence, so maybe just maybe I won't have any problems exploring, although that may not mean they are the only Intelligent beings in this place. Wait! I'm a dunce, just do a scan, and maybe I should keep a log or something, who knows how long I'll be out here.

**Fox**:Now first on the scan list, why don't we do gravity first, this could be a new planet for all I know. [The little green piece of glass flipped down from his headpiece and showed readings for a few seconds] 9.807 m/s^2, the gravity is strong here, then I should keep the G-Diffusors on so I can continue at my own pace but one thing for sure, this is a different planet. There is oxygen here as well, a whole lot of it [Fox's eyes widen]. Darn it, that's just about all I can do with the scans since the lifeforms won't be on the list of species and neither would some of the plants for that matter.

**Fox**: Then Let's answer my next question, how advanced are they? [ Fox's eyes widen once more in realization] Oh, I forgot to do the log.[Fox pushes a few buttons on his right gauntlet] Ok, Entry number One Fox Mccloud, Ahem, I have been transported to a strange planet, after affairs with [Pauses] Questionable Allies, I do not know how much longer I will be here but I still must get some context of what "here" particularly is, some of the plantation that I have discovered looks to be related to Sauria, 3 lifeforms briefly seen, one with Long frizzed dark brown hair, slender, one with a tough build-up, brown skin, as well as the Long-haired one, the tough one is the biggest so far from what I have seen and he had brown/black hair, and the final one seemed to be medium sized, blond hair,and slightly tan skin, less built than the big one,and they do have voices and seem to speak our language as well, so they must be advanced enough, and all had fairly normal reactions similar to what the Cornerian folk would have as well, so far that is all I have gotten on the life, the planet itself seems to have quite the strong gravity, and Tons of O2, I suspect that it is what they survive off of, still a question, further information will be in Entry 2 Fox Mccloud, Transmission Over [ Fox pushes the buttons again and the gauntlet stops blinking] well now that that is out of the way, maybe a good way to learn how advanced they are is find some tech. [Fox gets up and moves towards the house he came from]

Scene End

Scene Description[Fox is making advances toward the house from which he was teleported to,he is trying to find out just how advanced they really are]

Scene Begin

**Fox**:There must be something in that house that can tell me how smart they are, I'll have to take a stealthy approach at this though, these lifeforms have not been confirmed hostile or ally and that would be really helpful to know [Fox says to no one in particular]! The best route or should I say the only route is probably the one I took to get out [The green glass slid back into Fox's headset and he set off towards the house][ He looks around while moving and notices something] I would think there would be more of this strange life roaming the place [talking while still moving] on second thought, maybe that's a good thing at the moment [He says as he arrives at the door] Don't want things to get hectic[He indicates his blaster in the holster behind his flight jacket] Huh [He says with no interest] the door is still open, how nice of them [He smiles to himself] Alright time to get real, [He melts into the shadows just as he saw Dori move outside through the front entrance] Wait, a minute, I heard that voice, that lifeform is a female I would expect [His ears pricked up at the sound of voices upstairs] Just one Voice? [Slightly puzzled] I thought there were three of them, they must be out looking for that dimwit, Pit.

Fox: Honestly, they shouldn't even be wasting their time with Pit, he is just going to play horrific mind games with them [With a Disgusted look] and that is unpleasant to deal with, it's like talking to a child ugghhh [Again with the disgusted look]. [He caught on to the sound of a voice again, male, he listened intently]

Drew:...Mac is locked inside of the bathroom and I have no idea what Fox is doing

Fox:[He whispers] Thats right, you don't [He kept his ears sharp, still listening]

Drew: What about you? Have you found Pit yet?

Fox:Well first of all again, you shouldn't be wasting your time with Pit, Second, I think they are talking over a communicator of some sort, because I don't hear the other voice

Drew:Oh I'm sorry man, I thought that wa…[Sound fades away]

Fox: Damn, could you stay in one spot please, I can't possibly cut this any closer [ Fox moves upstairs as silent as possible]

[He caught a brief but helpful glimpse of the lifeform]

Drew:[sound comes back into range]...he's anything like Fox or Little Mac, he's probably going to freak out[Click]

Fox:[Annoyed] Sounds like it is over, better get back to what I actually came for. [Moves back down the stairs silently][He sees another staircase that leads downwards] A basement?[His eyebrows and ears perked up with curiosity] Maybe that has something of interest.[He moves towards and down the staircase to the basement][He scans the area quickly with the green glass] Any Points of interest? I should be able to speak normally now.[The scanner glowed green at a little silver door in the corner of the room][His ears perked up once more] That's a point of interest I'd say[He strides towards the little door and opens it] Well, hehehehe, to be honest, this is not what I expected, it's really [He Pauses, searching for the right word] crude compared to what the Cornerian folk have. [He sifts through the many wires and chips] Nothing of importance that Corneria doesn't already have, interesting, so we are still the most advanced [Proud look] Good, it should stay that way.

Fox:[Intent on leaving, he goes back upstairs] Well I'm so far tired of this place, it bores me, [There was a loud clang very close to Fox]

Dori: What was that?

Fox:[He stopped his voice and quickly melted into the shadows again]

Dori: Hello? Is someone there?

[She was on the other side of the wall from Fox, he quickly scurried out the open door soundlessly]

Fox:[Safely out of earshot, he noticed he was holding his breath, he let it out] Phew, that was way too close for comfort, What was that sound!? It almost got me caught, [He looked down at his boots, and there was a little piece of metal attached to it] What's this [He took it off with some force against him] It's magnetic, thats why it did that, Curses! That amputation was supposed to be helpful [He paused in anger] Oh whatever, no sense to stay on the past. Time to rack my mind again.

[He moved down the sidewalk towards the tree where he previously racked his mind, he moved with caution]

Fox:There technology is still low obviously, still lots of wires, Second, When did I freak out, I just ran, it's not like I knew if they were hostile or not, in fact I still don't know if they are hostile! Ok, just keep that in your mind Fox.

Fox:The life is definitely intelligent and they can all emit sounds, in fact, the girl sounded just like a normal girl would sound like at Corneria, they seem to very similar to us, that's good to know.

Fox: And perhaps the most important thing is that they are looking for not only me but Pit too, as much as I don't like him [with an annoyed look] he is still a part of this situation as well.

Fox: Ok, better get back to the log, nothing should be left out.[He pushed the buttons on his gauntlet again] Ahem, Entry Number 2, Fox Mccloud, I still do not know what this planet is called but I did get a better view of the life on the planet. The life appear to be a type of [looking for the right word] Ape, not like Andross though, much more different than Andross. I have not confirmed if they are hostile, but I suspect they are not, so far the only ally I have is a reluctant one, not going well on that. And one more thing before cutting for more information, the life is definitely not more advanced nor intelligent than Corneria, I feel that there are no threats from them, but still, [He pauses and sucks in a breath] Not confirmed. Further Information in Entry Number 3 of Fox Mccloud, Transmission Over [The lights on the gauntlet stopped blinking]

[Fox then returned to his own thoughts]

Fox: So then [Realization hit him dead in the face] What do I do now? I basically just have to avoid those, you know what, it's much more easier to just call them people, I just have to avoid those [emphasis] "people".Oh my God, I forgot my ultimate goal, to get home quickly, I still need to find a way to get off this accursed planet!

Scene End

Description:[ Fox now needs to get back on target with what his main goal was, getting back to the Lylat System, He has strayed a little off his main goal]

Scene Begin

Fox:Alright, I've come too far to give up going home now, I guess i should do what I do best

[He left the shade of the tree and started to go towards the sidewalk]

Fox:Wait, these people might react weirdly if they see me [He paused to think about that] Hmmm, If they do react Hostile towards me, I think I can quite well escape from them using the Fox Illusion, No worrying then.[With a Look of Bravado] This will be easy.

Fox:This Place actually seems more built than I thought it was,theres a lot of Architecture here, I guess we are not more advanced than these people in [waving arm motion] everything.

[Fox walked into the middle of the Town and got a few stares]

Fox:Ok, I did expect stares, but I expected more actually, that is making me uneasy, I expected them to stare more, I'm on their planet, shouldn't I be alien to them because they don't look all that curious about my appearance. Whatever, they can think whatever they want, I just have one goal right now, that's getting home!

[That little outburst earned him a few more stares but it's not like he cared at that moment]

Fox: Alright, what place looks like it has the most Hi-tech advancements?[Turning his head towards blinking lights] That should work nicely[Grins]

[He walks in and see's more life and he instantly hid by the door, they slid open, the whole building looked like a dome of metal, and there were a bunch of different colored lights inside, and it seems there are more of the species here]

Fox: Errrg[He said with anger] There's more of them here, that doesn't exactly make things easier.[He ponder's for a moment]

Fox: I guess it would only make sense to go in now, or nothings gonna be accomplished

Random Gamer #1: Yes! Take that! Ultimate Combooooo!

Random Gamer #2: Noooo! God Darn it Man, go easy!

Fox: What are they on about? The Hecks and ultimate combo?[Looking in their direction] Oh they must be playing a game, if so, they're taking it pretty seriously,[He thought for a second] If everybody here is as intense on games as those two then I shouldn't be noticed easily, i just need to spot something, anything.

[He moved towards a Big Buck Video Game, but little to his knowing, one of the teen gamer spots him]

Random Gamer #3: Whoaaa![Eyes widen with amazement] That's a nice costume man, where did you get it?

[The Gamer was wearing a costume that looked very similar to Marth]

Fox:[Just noticing Him] What costume? What are you talking about?

Random Gamer #3: Dude, of course it's a costume, it couldn't be anything else. Although it looks real I admit.

Fox:[He noticed the Boy's pupils were dilated a bit] Are you ok sir? Because this is not a costume, it is my fur.

Random Gamer #3: Ok Buddy, it was a good try and it is a pretty believable costume but cut the act, you're not fooling anyone [Indicating with his head]

Fox: Gimme one sec I need to think for a second

Random Gamer #3: Fine, I just came here to credit you on the costume, it's for the convention right?

Fox: [Mumbles] Convention?

Random Gamer #3: What was that?

Fox: Nothing, Nothing, you're right, this is a "costume" it's for the [Pauses for a moment] "convention" as you say

Random Gamer #3: I knew it, good try though, well I'll be on my way then[Starts to turn around]

Fox: Wait, [The Gamer turns around] Could you point me in the direction of the best uhhh….Game here

Random Gamer #3: Over there[ He points towards a Big Game the same size as an Arwing cockpit] Thats probably the best in my opinion, it's usually crowded, so you're lucky that everyone is at the convention. That Helpful Enough?

Fox: Indeed, My Thanks [The Gamer starts to leave once more] Oh wait one more thing.

[The Gamer turns around again, slightly annoyed this time]

Random Gamer #3: What is it? Make it quick, I gotta get to the convention

Fox: Maybe not my place to say, but, your pupils are a little dilated

Random Gamer #3 [Suddenly getting sweaty and panicked] Uhhhh Thank You, I gotta go Now [He mumbles under his breath] That wasn't supposed to be visible

Fox: What was that?

Random Gamer #3: Nothing, Nothing, I'll be on my way now [Slightly Sweating Now] Anything Else then?

Fox: No you can go now, [With a Fake Smile] That's all I needed.

Random Gamer #3: Ok, See ya then [Exits off stage]

Fox: Ok then, these people think I'm wearing a costume, I hate the thought but I guess it helps, annoying as it is I gotta keep up the charade.

[Fox walks over to the machine the Gamer pointed out and opens what he assumes to be the power box]

Fox: Alright, maybe this is more advanced than what I found at the Girl's house

[He sifts through the wires similar to the power box from the starting home and finds a glowing blue chip with a mysterious little symbol]

Fox: What in blazes is that? I've never even seen that on Corneria let alone here?!

[He attempts to pull the chip but it did not budge an inch, he looked slightly down and and stared more closely at the symbol, he see's 2 little blue lasers attached to a little silver ship on the symbol]

Fox: I know that Symbol! I've seen it before, If I'm correct that Symbol means Warp Technology, I've seen it in my Arwing Ship and the Great Fox,But what the Hell is the Technology doing here! [Realization coming to Fox] Wait, maybe I can use this to get Home, How does this Machine work?

Clerk: Hey! Get Away from that machine kid! We can't lose it.

[Fox just silently closed the little door and sat down in the seat on the machine]

Clerk: Thank You!, ughhh, Damn Kids [His voice trails off as he angrily mumbles]

Fox: Jeez, if they're hostile, they're certainly not good at it [turning back to the machine and reading the sign]

Fox: **TRON REDUX** [He says aloud] That's an interesting name, wonder what it means.

[Fox takes off a glove and places it on the little control panel in front of him so he doesn't get dust on it, and suddenly the glove started pixelating and seconds later, it disappeared]

Fox: What!? Where did it go?[He then looked at the screen and saw a few pixels in the shape of a glove]

Fox: I think I'mma stay away from that one [He brings his claws back quickly] Maybe if I can figure this out-

Dori: Excuse me sir, did you see a…...fox come in here [She smiles obviously a little embarrassed for saying that]

Clerk: Well, if you mean a person in a Fox costume then over there at the **TRON REDUX** Game, be careful with it though, it is still a bit touchy.

Dori: I will be, thanks for the help

Clerk: Oh and if he is your friend, I hope you know he is quite arrogant if I say so myself, I'd get a new friend

[Dori ignored that last little comment and headed to the machine]

Fox: Curse that Man [He said with large annoyance]

Fox: You know what, Fine, what could possibly go wrong with talking to this girl

[Dori arrives at the machine and see's him in the seat]

Dori: Uhhhhhh….Hi

Fox: Cut the talk and get to the point girl…..

Scene End

**Dorilyn Loring**

[As the players came out of the game, staring at them all confused]

Drew: WHAT THE- [Drew could not finish his sentence as the famous characters flee from the scene]

Begin Scene [Setting is one hour before the search]

Dori: Whoa who are they?

Drew: [With a still amazed look] what do you mean "who are they"?

Manny: [Also with an Amazed look] It's Pit, Lil Mac, and Fox.

Dori:Uhhhh, I don't know if you understand [Pausing for a breath] but I'm completely new to this!

End Scene

Description [Dori goes to look for Fox out on the street and see where he went]

Begin Scene

Dori: Where could he have gone in such a short time [Panting Heavily] It looked like an illusion.

[Looking left and right on the street, she crossed it]

Dori: URRggg, Why is it so hard to find a Fox when it really shouldn't be! And he isn't a normal fox either, He stands up on two legs, It shouldn't that hard to miss![ She Shouted at the Clear Blue Sky]

Dori: I guess the only to find him right now is to just look, [She Paused] But that's gonna be really difficult as much as that Fox sticks out [She chose to go right on the sidewalk towards the city]

[As she stands at the Street light Towards the Arcade, she overhears something from a passerby]

Random Passerby: Did you see that thing run by? It looked like a Hi-tech Furry

Random Passerby #2: Dude you must be hallucinating, I saw nothing of the sorts

Random Passerby: I swear I saw it, it looked like it was running in the direction of the arcade

Dori:[Listening Intently] Well that helps…..a lot, and it's convenient…..that just makes it easier too, this is turning out to be a lot easier than I thought it would be [She smiles and walks across the street once more and she gets to the sliding doors of the arcade]

Dori: Ok, well…..it doesn't help that there are a bunch of Cosplayers all over the place! C'mon! Fine, Let's just get searching already [She started by asking the Arcade Clerk if he had seen something]

Dori: Excuse me sir, did you see a…...Fox run in here by any chance [She just realized what she had said and felt just a twinge of embarrassment]

Clerk: Well, If you mean a person in a Fox costume then the dimwit is over there by the **TRON REDUX **game, be careful with it though, it is still a bit touchy

Dori: I will be and thanks for the help

Clerk: Oh and if he is your friend, I hope you know he seems to be quite arrogant if I do say so myself

[Dori silently kept that last little comment stored in her mind, although she really didn't care about the other stuff he mumbled when she left]

[She walked over to the Machine he pointed out and looked inside and saw a Fox with brown fur, a flight jacket and tan combat boots.]

Dori:Uhhhhh….Hi there

Fox: Cut the Small talk, and get to the point girl

[Fox looked really frustrated and she did seem to notice very easily]

Dori: Excuse me before I start talking about other things but I have one question

Fox: And why should I Answer you any questions at all

Dori: Because this is probably the most important question I could possibly ask [In a sarcastic Tone]

Fox: Is it useful for me to answer you?

Dori: Absolutely [Still in a Tone dripping sarcasm]

Fox: Fine

Dori: What does-

Fox: [Interrupting Dori] And before you say a word, I do know what sarcasm is [His eyes narrowing]

Dori: [Unphased] What Does The Fox Say? [Slightly in Tune]

Fox: What does that even mean, don't you hear me talking right now

Dori: I thought you knew what Sarcasm was [Slightly Smiling]

Fox:I do know what sarcasm is and [He paused and then glared at Dori]

Fox: You think that's hilarious don't you?

Dori: Yes Actually I do, Do you have a problem with it?[Challenging Tone]

Fox: Well, I don't really plan on spraying blood across the walls so no I guess not

Dori: [Mumbling Under her breath] Coward

Fox: So did you come here for a reason or just to insult me?

[Dori's eyes widen in surprise that she forgot about what she came for]

Dori: Sorry, I did come for something else, I wanted you to come back to the house so we could figure things out

Fox: No,[Bluntly] I can do it myself

Dori: C'mon, don't be like that

Fox: Go ahead and try your hardest to convince, I am not Budging from this spot

Dori: Well what if I said that you don't know how to use the technology on this…...planet properly huh

[Fox's Eyes widened at that statement because that is something he wanted desperately]

Fox: Then you would be correct, as much as I don't like it, at all, you know how to work that technology and I do not, simple as that

Dori: And if we figure this out, you can get back to your home…..uhhhhh what is it?

Fox: It's called Corneria [with a slight twitch in his eye]

Dori: Oh hehehehe, sorry

Fox: [Under his Breath] How do you not know that

Dori: I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that

[She then turned around and indicated for him to follow but he stayed right where he was

Fox: I'm not going anywhere till I get some information on this planet

Dori: Hmmmmm [A thought struck her mind] Well then if I give you information, you give me some about your….Planet…..what was it calle-

Fox: [He snapped at her] Corneria! It's called Corneria! Why does no one ever remember that?!

Dori: Ok man, I'll try and remember, chill out, K?

Fox: I'm not cold

[Dori turned her head away from Fox for a second and whispered] What a Moron

Dori: It's a figure of speech

[Fox pondered that for a moment then stopped]

Fox: You know what, stop, you are straying me off topic, now are you ready to answer my questions?

Dori: Sure but let's do it while walking towards the house

Fox: [Sigh] Fair Enough

[They started off down the sidewalk]

Dori: Ok, ask away

Fox: What is this Planet called?

Dori: Earth

Fox: That sounds vaguely familiar [pauses to think] never mind, I just thought of something, irrelevant

Fox: What is your Name?

Dori: Dorilyn

Fox: Interesting, Never heard that, then again, this is not my home

Fox: Are the People of [pauses for dramatic effect] Earth separated or united?

Dori: There separated.

Fox: Into Areas?

Dori: yeah they're all over the Earth, unless you see small groups of people, there just families.

Fox: I see, is there a name for this area that we are in at the moment?  
Dori: well we are in Utah which is located in the United States of America

Fox: So there must be several different areas then, that would make sense

Dori: Yeah it's not just Utah, there's a whole bunch of other places.

Fox: It sounds very similar to Corneria, well at least I understand that.

Fox: Ok, I have One last question, What is your species called, and yes, I know what a species is [He said Indifferently]

Dori: We're called humans.

Fox: Humans?

Dori: Yes humans, we're not animals like you, we don't have tails or claws or fur, and no the hair on my head is not fur [Sarcastically]

Fox: I'm Not stupid "Dorilyn", I know the difference [He said Indignantly]

Dori: Man, You wouldn't get sarcasm if it splattered on your windshield!

Fox: [He whispers a little] Just when I think i've gotten a handle on Sarcasm

Fox: Well I guess since you answered my questions, I am inclined to do the same for you [He said Reluctantly]

Dori: Where are you from?

Fox: As you may have guessed, I keep mentioning the planet Corneria, that is where I am from.

Dori: Ok, do you have any friends and if so what are their names?

Fox: Well, you probably expected no, but indeed I do, My "friends" names are Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad, and they are a part of my intergalactic team in the Lylat System, the teams name is Star Fox

Dori: What happened to your parents?

Fox: Why do you want to know that? [Narrowing his eyes slowly]

Dori:I sorta maybe looked up stuff about your dad and that he was in this war and got killed.

Fox: He was Betrayed, although I don't know how you know these things

Dori: Uhhhhh, Nothing you should probably know[ Remembering Fox doesn't know what the internet is]

Dori: Uuhh, that's it...I don't really have anything else that comes to mind.

Dori: OOH, What sound do you make?[Struggling not to Laugh]

Fox: We already established this woman! I don't know what you are talking about! I'm Talking right now, isn't that sound?!

Dori: Ok [still trying not to laugh] I'm sorry. I'm good [seriously].

Fox: That Better be the end of it, anywa-

[Fox's Vision traced to a nearby airfield where he spots a Jet]

Dori: [Tracing Fox's vision she saw the Jet]

Dori: Don't Even think about it Fox!

Fox: Too late, I'm already thinking about it [He says with a laugh]

Dori: Then don't do it at all!

Fox: Oh, I'm going to do it

Dori: What?!

Fox: Ahem [Mimicking Dori's Voice] You woudn't know sarcasm if it hit your windshield [He said with a Huge Grin]

[Dori glared at him with absolute rage]

Dori: I sound NOTHING like that!

Fox: What? [He said as Innocently as possible]

Dori: Let's Just get back into the house already and see what's happening now

Fox: Just so you know, I promised to myself, that would you pay for that little comment at the arcade

[They walked into the House to meet the other players and so the tales of the incredibly arrogant Fox McCloud come to an end]

End Scene

"**For the love of jokes" by [Chris Bueno]**

Begin Scene:[Inside the surprisingly spacious living room: shortly after lightning strikes. We find a curious sight three men lay upon a floor tangled into a ball: like headphones after they've been in your pocket all of these men where a white toga with a gold wreath on top of his messy hair. This is Pit the new character perspective.]

[Pit lies on upon his stomach with Fox's foot in his face and looks up to see three people looking at him]

Pit: What you never seen a handsome Angel before?[Pit and the game character quickly untangle themselves. They stand abreast each other looking around the room. Pit spies fox and scowls.]

Drew: WHAT THE-[Drew is unable to finish his sentence for as soon as he speaks the game characters flee. Pit flies up through the house. [exit stage front]

End scene.

Begin scene:[It is just outside a brightly lit city with tall buildings. It is nighttime. The air is humid.]

Pit:[Pit is already kneeling center stage, he takes a deep breath, looks towards the audience, and slowly stands] well this is as far as I can fly on my own, so I guess my legs will carry me from here.[ Pit observes the brightly lit city for a moment] Hmm that palace like village is very bright. I bet I could get into contact with lady Palutena there. [Pit travels to stage back.]

[Manny enters stage left huffing and puffing with a slightly disheveled look. He looks around the stage and deflates slightly.] I could have sworn I saw him land here. Man this is going to take a while. [towards audience. As he turns toward audience Pit appears[from stage BL] behind him.] Did any of you see where he went? [Manny cups his ear with hand so as the hear better. Still not noticing Pit standing behind him. Pit stands behind him looks him up and down appraisingly then steps back and begins shaking his arms and legs] I'm sorry what was that.[ Pit brings a leg back so as to kick Manny. However Manny moves towards stage left causing Pit to miss and fall on his back.] No I think I would know if he were behind me.[ Pit stands with a hand to his head. Manny walks to stage right.] what about you? Did you see a kid with white wings dressed in a white toga?

[Pit gives the crowd an incredulous look. All activity, aside from Pits', on stage stops. ]

Pit[to crowd]: Who is he calling kid? I'm a classic Nintendo character I'm almost the same age as Metroid and before that I had a decent job in Greek mythology I mean who doesn't know the story of Icarus. Oh he is going to pay for insulting me like this.[Pit walks so that he stands in front of Manny] you hear that big man you will pay for calling me a kid. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN.[ Pit leaves stage left.]

Manny: Well you're no help at all ill just have to find him on my own. I mean really[he says with a laugh.] how hard could it be to find a man with wings.

End Scene

Begin scene

Manny:[The scene opens with a deject looking Manny walking through a large crowd of people.] Of course there had to be a video game convention in town. That had to of been the tenth spartan Mario I've seen in the last five minutes alone. Who knows how many pit's there are. [ many sighs his shoulders sagging low.] Oh well I have to find him. No mater what obstacles I may face I shall find him.[Leaves stage right.]

Pit:[enters stage left with a look of amazement. He looks towards where Manny left.] Ha. Good luck with that Manny. Many Manny? Many man? Man Dog? Eh ill come up with a nickname later. Now then I think I deserve a few days off. Don't you agree lady Palutena. [In high womanly voice.] Why yes Pit I think you deserve some time off after defeating Medusa, Hades, Thanos, Viridi, and Pandora. As a matter of fact you can take a whole week. [In normal voice.] Why how gracious of you, but I can't take a whole week off.[ In womanly voice.] yes you can.[Normal] but-[Woman] No buts. I order you to take a full weeks vacation.[Normal] Well if you insist.[laughs. Towards audience.] well what should I do first. Any suggestions. No Ideas a bad idea.[ listens towards audience] That is the worst idea I've ever heard.

[ Pit looks around and spies a small, In comparison, shop with the name Flynn's arcade and restaurant.]

Pit: Seems like an alright sort of place. I hope that whoever this Flynn guy is, he's nice. I mean come on why would they name something after a mean guy. Well there is the Hades Bistro, Pandora's hope BBQ, and Viridi's completely vegan fast food chain but whatever I mean Viridi is alright after all.

[Pit walks forward and enters the establishment.]

Pit:[Immediately holds his hands over his ears] Why is it so loud?[Pit shakes his head and brings his arms down to his side. He takes a quick look around.] Oh my lady Palutena this place must be heaven. [excitedly.] Look at all the floor food. I'm going to have so much health after this. Man if only there were a hot springs near by. Who has two thumbs loves hot springs and floor food? Everybody with two thumbs![Pit hurriedly snatches up a cup from the floor and takes a drink.] Man that is good. I can feel this sticky substance bringing back my health.[Looks at his hand seeing that the cup is still in his hand.] Wait what do I do with this cup now that it's empty. Why doesn't it disappear when I'm finished. Who ever came up with this game play needs to be punished. I mean seriously where's the tutorial on how to dispose of items. Oh well.[ He tosses the cup behind him and walks away. Exit stage right.]

Manny:[Manny enters stage left.] I'll just stop for a smoothie and then it's back out there to find Pit.[Manny walks up to the counter.] Yes I'd like a large cherry smoothie.[he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials a number.] Hey Drew how are things on your end?

Drew: Not to good Little Mac is locked inside a bathroom and I have no idea what Fox is doing.

Manny: Darn. Glad i'm not the one trying to calm him down.

Drew: What about you? Have you found Pit yet?

Manny: No i'm still working on it. Did you know there is a video game convention in town?

Drew: Oh i'm sorry man I thought that was next week.

Manny: It's alright. Difficult but no Pit cos-players have as realistic wings as our Pit at least.

Drew: Alright. Keep trying to find him. If he's anything like Fox or Little Mac he's probably going freak out.

Manny: Yeah I understand don't worry I'll find him.[Hangs up phone.]

Batista: here's your large smoothie sir.

Manny: Thanks. Say you haven't seen to many Pit cos-players enter recently?

Batista: Who is Pit?

Manny: You know Pit from the Kid Icarus game series. Acts childish. White toga, and big white wings.

Batista: well just a few minutes ago I saw someone matching that description head towards the arcade. Man his wings were so realistic.

Manny: really. Oh thank you so much.[ He pulls her into a tight hug.] I've got to go find him.[Manny exits stage right with haste.]

End scene.

Begin scene.

[Pit enters stage right. The stage is dark and there are arcade games scattered throughout.]

Pit: I think I'm lost. Which one would think impossible in such a small place and yet here I am. Oh well might as well have some fun.[Pit looks around the room and his eyes land on a woman in a white sleeveless dress with pink cross stitching and green hair so long it dragged behind her. With a gasp.] Lady Palutena? What are you doing here?

[The girl didn't hear him as she was engrossed in her game. The game was the newest looking one in the arcade and had a giant poster next to it reading **TRON REDUX: Return to the game. **Pit approaches the woman.] Oh Lady Palutena you're here.I never would have thought to find you in such a place.

[As he approaches he steps on a discarded cup causing him to trip. He lands hard next to the game a piece of his toga falling away as he too fell. The peace of fabric landed on the game and then began to pixelate and within a moment it disappeared. The game then crashed- much to the ire of the young Lady Palutena cosplayer. She then heard the thump signaling the end of Pit's fall.]

Lady Palutena: Are you alright? That was one heck of a fall you took.

Pit:[rising to his feet with the aid of Lady Palutena] I'm sorry to have worried you milady Palutena.

Lady Palutena[laughing]: There's no need to apologize for tripping, just be careful next time.

Pit: [Pit slowly bows.] I shall endeavor to be more careful in the future milady. [She laugh's once more, much to Pit's confusion.] 'why would she laugh at me? Was it something I said?'

Lady Palutena: You look a little lost. Are you new in town?

Pit: well... Yes I am, on both accounts.

Lady Palutena: I thought so. You know I was thinking about heading back to the convention why, don't you come with me? [Her voice filled with hope and her face blushed red enough to make a rose envious.]

Pit: Thank you for your kind offer but[ at this time all movement and sound on stage stop. Manny is entering stage right and must stop mid step. Pit faces the audience.] I believe this is technically called an aside: but anyways I thought you guys could help me make a decision you see I could go to the convention with this girl or I can stay behind and torture Manny over there with some awesome pranks. I don't know which is better cute girl or pranks?[Pit lowers his head as if in thought.] hmmm... wait a minute![Pit raises his head eyes sparkling with mischief.] Who says I have to choose I'm an angel darn it I can do what I want, when I want,[his next line is delivered in a manner reminiscent of singing] **anyway I want it, that's the way I need it**. Thank you for listening to my ramblings. Aside, or at least i'm pretty sure that's what this is called Over.

[Immediately every thing starts again. Manny fully enters from stage right and stumbles slightly as if he missed a step.]

Pit: Milady I would be honored to join you in your journey to the convention however I can not for I am honor bound to finish my task. You see I have declared a prank war on that man over there.[Pit points towards Many who is calmly and quite slowly searching the arcade.] He thought he could get away with insulting my awesomeness so I must teach him a lesson. I know he's looking for something; so I was thinking about sending him on a random quest that would take him all over the city in hopes that he may receive his boon.

Lady Palutena: So he made fun of you and so you're going to make him do menial tasks in order to find something you may or may not have. [Excitedly] How can I help?

Pit: [Pulls a piece of paper out of his toga. The paper was taken from the convention, it was the first clue in a treasure hunt the convention management came up with to fill up time after all their big panels finish.] Give this to him. His name is Manny. I need to find a place to hide. Meet back here in say five minutes?

Lady Palutena: Sure I can do that.

Pit:[Pit hides behind a Pac-Man game machine.] what's up old man? Geez you sure have come a long way.

Pac-Man: You're only seven years younger than me.

Pit: How many smash bros games have you been in?

Pac-Man: Big talk for someone who was cut from two of the four games.

Pit: At least I've been in more than one and have had my own game released within the last five years.

Pac-Man: Yes because Uprising was such a smash hit. There's no way your game lost more than half it's expected revenue competing against a Mario game.

Pit: Yeah well you're a pill popping yellow dot.

Pac-Man: What a great come-back.

Pit:At least I have a back. Now if you'll excuse me my lady friend is returning.

Pac-Man: That's right run in terror. Flee. Flee!

[Pit and Lady Palutena approach each other meeting center stage.]

Pit: So how did it go?

Lady Palutena: As easy as it would be to tell you it went well; I fell like showing you how it went with the use of a flashback.

Pit: Sounds good to me.

Lady Palutena:Then lets begin starting at were we went our** separate ways**.

[Lady Palutena approaches Manny who is still looking through the arcade, and growing increasingly more irritated the more seconds tick by.]

Lady Palutena: Hello there Manny.

Manny: [tentatively] Hello. [he takes a moment to observe her.] Lady Palutena? [He says suspiciously.] 'If Pit is the real deal then so could any of these cos-players. That is a scary thought.'

Lady Palutena: [With a highly exaggerated sigh.] Yes, yes it is I Lady Palutena the goddess of light. Why is that the first thing people notice? I mean the whole reason for cos-playing her was because her outfit is more revealing than Samus', and the whole reason for the reveling outfit was to make my boyfriend ,who could even have been bothered to show up, see me in a new light.

Manny: [tentatively] I'm sorry to hear that but I must be going there's someone I need to find.

Lady Palutena: Oh I know that and I can help you.[She holds out the peace of paper Pit had given her.] I was told to give you your first clue.

Manny: Clue?

Lady Palutena: Yes clue. You see what you seek does not want your search to be easy so in order to find that which you seek you must find the legendary object with no description. If you follow the clues you should be fine.

Manny: Really. Is that the best he could come up with.

Lady Palutena: Trust me when I say your task is nowhere as easy as you expect. People have been searching since the Convention began and still haven't made it past the third clue.

Manny: So i'm going to have to find this treasure in order to find Pit.

Lady Palutena: Well hes pretty easy to find but if you want him to go anywhere with you then yes you will need this boon.

Manny: I shall not fail this mission.

Lady Palutena: Yeah sure whatever. I have to go now.

Manny: Goodbye.[he yells as he runs off stage right.]

Lady Palutena: [dejectedly] He ran away from me. I get he was exited but he still ran away. Why does every man I talk to run away. [she falls to her knees and cries out in anguish.] Why! Oh well I should get back to Pit. [she walks to center stage and is approached by Pit.] Flashback end! [ she says her voice filled with excitement]

Pit: [sinisterly] Excellent. By nights end Manny shall know not to call me childish.

Lady Palutena: Well you are acting kind of childish.

Pit:[Glares at her.] My personality is not childish! Its more impish with sarcastic overtones and a lot of slapstick. Immature, yes. Funny, yes. Handsomeness, oh yes.

Lady Palutena: Also known as the traits for a childish character.

Pit: I'm centuries old. I was a part of Greek mythology I am not childish.

Lady Palutena: Yes you are.

Pit: No i'm not.

Lady Palutena: Yes you are.

Pit: No i'm not.

Lady Palutena: Yes you are.

Pit: No i'm not.

Lady Palutena: Yes you are.

Pit: I'm done arguing. Are you going to help me torture this poor sod or am I going to have to do this alone.

Lady Palutena: Of course i'm coming with you. You're so young you'll probably get it wrong.

Pit: I'm not that much younger than you.

Lady Palutena: Why thank you for thinking i'm so young but, [evilly.] never mention my age again.

Pit:[snaps into a salute.] Yes mam'.

Lady Palutena: Good little soldier. Lets move out.

[Lady Palutena and Pit start a military march as the exit stage right.]

End scene.

Begin scene.

[Manny enters stage right. The stage is in a darkened park with a tall golden statue of Marty Mcfly, the founder of the city, in the center.]

Manny:[Out of breath. ] This has to be the place the clue was referencing. Now all I have to do is find the next clue and then this nightmare will be over.

[Pit and Lady Palutena are on the edge of the stage looking towards Manny giggling to each other softly as Manny searched through the park.]

Pit: I almost feel sorry for him.

Lady Palutena: It is pretty mean making him search for something that may or may not exist.

Pit: Yeah. You know I've been thinking.

Lady Palutena: Did it hurt?

Pit:[ignoring the not a real question, question.] I never asked what he was looking for or why.

Lady Palutena: And that matters why?

Pit: It makes him an underdeveloped character. Which sucks for him because hes going to be important later.

Lady Palutena: How do you know that?

Pit: It's called a fourth wall break. You see thanks to the efforts of Sakurai I am a completely aware video game character. Now that part of my personality has carried over so that I am still a completely aware character in a play write.

Lady Palutena: [looking confused.] Did you say something?

Pit:[snaps his fingers causing all movement to stop. Pit crosses to center stage ans looks at the audience.] For those of you who are confused whenever I break the fourth wall everybody else forgets. But I think Manny-man has found something could it be his great boon or another squirrel. I hope it's a squirrel that attacks him.[Pit returns to his previous position by Lady Palutena and snaps his fingers again.]

Manny: I think I found the next clue. I hope there's not a squirrel guarding this one too.[Manny shudders in fear and reaches between the statues' golden feet. Pulling back he now holds a piece of paper.] Well that was easier than I thought it would be.

[There is a deep growling behind Manny coming from stage left. Manny turns around slowly and screams. Manny starts to run towards stage right but crashes into Pit knocking both to the floor.]

Pit: what is that monster!

Lady Palutena: whatever it is I hope it doesn't eat us

Manny: we have to run before it catches us.

[As Pit and Manny attempt to untangle themselves The sound of footsteps get closer.]

Lady Palutena: Hurry up! Its getting closer!

Pit: I don't see you trying to help!

[lady Palutena sends him a glare that silences him immediately. The footsteps step just off stage making all three of them stop and listen in anticipation.]

Mysterious voice: Well this is a fine predicament I seem to be lost.

[A man in a fancy black suite stumbles into the clearing.]

Mysterious man: Hello, is anybody out there.

Pit:[quietly.] Should we answer him?

Manny:[quietly.] Maybe? Lets see what he wants, and who he is?

[Pit and Manny finish untangling themselves and stand. Pit approaches the man.]

Pit: Hello there stranger is there anything I can do to help you? Would you like to know where the best smoothie shop is? Or are you in town for the convention?

Mysterious Man: Convention. I seem to be lost and in desperate need of directions.

Lady Palutena: We just came from the convention if you'd like we could walk you back.

Mysterious Man: Thank you. Thank you. I promise you will be well reimbursed.

Pit: Nonsense it is the duty of an angle to help those in need.

Mysterious Man:[laughing.] Ah yes of course how silly of me. Let me introduce myself I am Masahiro Sakurai creator of the Kirby game series and the smash bros. Series.

Pit:[Immediately falls to his knees hands on the ground in front of him.] It is an honor to be within your presence Almighty Sakurai.

Masahiro Sakurai:[laughing.] Stand young angel. It is I who should bow to you. You are taking me back to the convention center after all. I hope Miyamoto-sama hasn't noticed my absence.

Lady Palutena: Worry not my car is not far from here. Well get you back before Mr Miyamoto realizes you left.

Masahiro Sakurai: Once more thank you.

[The group of three humans and one angel exit stage right.]

End scene.

Begin scene.

[The three people and one angel are piled into a taxi cab. Lady Palutena is driving surprisingly well.]

Masahiro Sakurai: You drive much better than my wife.

Lady Palutena: Thank you. You're the first person to actually compliment my driving.

Manny: Wait you're a cab driver? You?

Lady Palutena: No actually I go to school at Yale but my apartment is here in the city so I needed my own vehicle to get to and from so I bought this from the cab company.

Manny: That makes more sense than what I thought.

Pit: What did I tell you Lady Palutena would never have such a demeaning job.[Pit snaps his fingers causing every one to freeze.] speaking of cab drivers make sure you tip yours really well, don't be that guy. [Pit uses a cough to fail at hiding his next line.] I'm looking at you Dark Pit.[ He snaps his fingers again causing everybody to unfreeze.]

Masahiro Sakurai: You are correct but not everybody is destined to make major bucks like me some people are just destined to be public servants.

Manny: Doesn't mean they should be treated any differently.

Masahiro Sakurai: That is a nice sentiment but that does not make it so.

Pit: I think people can rise above there destiny.

Masahiro Sakurai: Then you are idealistic.

Lady Palutena: Not that your conversation didn't feel forced or anything, I mean it totally did, but we have a bit of a problem. The road ahead is blocked by a large float.

Pit: Perhaps a Pokemon could clear the path.

Lady Palutena: What I wouldn't give for a Pelliper or Rayquaza to fly me around.

Pit: Would an angel do?

Lady Palutena: Only if they could fly more than once a day and without help.

Pit: My feelings, you have hurt them.

Masahiro Sakurai: Lets just go around the floats.

Lady Palutena: What do you think i'm going to do.

[After a few moments have passed the vehicle comes to a complete stop.]

Lady Palutena: Think you for choosing the goddess of light express we hope to serve you again in the future.

[They exit the car and are now standing on the street in front of the convention center.]

Masahiro Sakurai: One of you please come with me I shall retrieve your reward.

Lady Palutena: Ill go. [Looks towards Pit and Manny.] Unless one of you would rather?

Pit: Ill go[Manny covers Pits mouth with his hand.]

Manny: No you go, we have some talking to do.

Lady Palutena:[with a sad smile she follows after Sakurai; she had hoped she could have some more alone time with Pit but alas it was not meant to be.]

[Manny releases Pit from his hold. Pit begins spitting on to the ground.]

Pit: No the germs. A squirrel peed on that hand. I think i'm going to die.[ Pit looks Manny in the eyes without a hint of humor. He says.] I hope you're happy now because you killed me.

Manny: Oh quit whining you'll be fine. Listen Pit I need to take you home with me right now.

Pit: You came on to strong you never star off with "I need you," because everyone's mind goes somewhere other than you intended.

Manny: This is serious Pit I need you to focus. You have to get back in the game.

Pit: no. I don't want to go back. I haven't had any time off in centuries.

Manny: This is why. When you get a day off you spent it making me chase you throughout half the city. You got me attacked by a squirrel! You made me run for crying out loud! I'm a gamer! I! Don't! RUN!

Pit: you should be thanking me. Running is healthy.

Manny: Not when you're an asthmatic.

Pit:[Sarcastically.] Oh i'm sorry if I had known you were asthmatic I would have just let you take me back to that house and send me back into the game. Not!

Manny: [sighing.] Pit. You have to go back into the game. The game needs you. Only you can save it.

Pit: Oh I see what you're doing you playing the you're a hero so do whats right card. Well let me tell you something Manny-Man, It freaking works. [sighing] Ill come back. Willingly too.

Manny: Good.

[Lady Palutena walks down the stair case and meets the two at the bottom of the stairs.]

Lady Palutena: so where to next boy's?

Pit: We're embarking on another epic quest to rescue the princess.

Manny: No i'm taking you home. I'm sorry miss my brother forgot to take his pills today so he's been completely out of control.

Lady Palutena: Well then the least I could do is give you a ride home I mean what could possibly go wrong.

Pit: You're going to regret ever having said that.

[Lady Palutena gives him a confused look that he ignores instead opting to get in the passenger seat of her car. She and Manny share a look before getting in the car as well. She truly had no idea what cruel fate would befall her and her car. Mainly her car.]

End scene

[and thus ends the story from the perspective of everybody's favorite angel Pit.]

**All Six [Andrew Both]**

Begin Scene: [Pit, Fox, Little Mac, Drew, Manny, and Dori are in the living room. The Game is still running. Everyone is exhausted. The rain has stopped and there is sun shining through a small window near the top of the room. There is only the end game music playing from the television.]

Drew: Hey how is everyone doing?

Dori: I'm just fine but Fox is pretty fast.

Fox: Thank You very much [Sarcastically.]

Pit: Come on Fox get over yourself.

Fox: Hey you take that back you twat.

Manny:Calm down you two we need to find a way to get you guys back in the game please just get along for just a little longer.

Pit: Fine [Pit still stick's his tounge out at fox.]

Fox: Whatever, But I don't know how many more dimwitted flight patterns I can take.

Little Mac: OK what do we do to get back in the game.

Drew: I have no idea.

Dori: Nope none here.

Manny: No clue.

Fox: Maybe the brilliant Pit knows.

[Fox looks like he is trying to hide something.]

Pit: Hey back off I'm trying to think. And no it doesn't hurt.

[Complete silence.]

Pit: Ok maybe it hurts a little.

Little Mac: How about if we just jump in to the screen. [Starts to run at screen.]

Dori: Stooooop Mac that won't work it will make it worse.

Little Mac: It was just an idea.

Drew: It was a good one but just ask befor you go and try it OK.

Little Mac: OK.

Fox: Well what if we play the game and it may suck us back in.

Manny: Ya lets try that.

[They start up game with all six playing.]

Drew: I get Little Mac.

Little Mac: Hey no you don't.

Drew: Not you in the game you.

Fox: Let me see how about myself.

Manny: Thats a little weird Fox.

Fox: So is shouting "Do a Barrel Roll" when It is clearly an Aileron Roll.

Pit: That bugs you too.

Manny: What?

Fox: Nothing [Mumbling under his breath] No one gets it.

Manny: O alright go ahead I'll be Link.

Pit: I'll be Kirby, my brother from Mr. Sakurai.

Dori: I'll be Marth.

Little Mac: I'll be the Lucario.

Manny: OK lets go.

[Everyone beings to fight on game making radome movements to the game.]

Fox: Get back here Pit.

Pit: Haha you can't get me you're too slow.

Fox: No I'm not I'm the fastest one here.

Pit: Doesn't look like it, your speed seems to lacking these days [With a giant Grin.]

Fox: Shut up.

Pit: No.

[The game ends and everyone gets up and stands in a circle.]

Pit: Well that didn't work.

Fox: O really.

Pit: You want to go again I'll beat you again to.

Fox: Watch Yourself Pit, or I'll smack you faster than you can freefall.

Dori: Guys stop it now.

Fox and Pitt: [In unison] Fine.

Drew: Ok lets think have we seen anything strange lately.

Everyone but Drew and Pit: Nope.

Manny: You did not say no.

Pit: Well ya we kinda fell through the game remember.

Little Mac: Besides that.

Pit: Well there was this other thing that happened to me….

Drew: Spit it out.

Pit: When I was with Lady Palutena today I was at the smoothie bar. And there was this Arcade next to it so naturally I went in.

Manny: Yes its true.

Pit: And I found this Tron game that had advertisment on it that said,"**TRON REDUX: Return to the game." **When I gracefully of course tripped, a piece of my toga fell off and pixelated into the game.

Drew: O really.

Pit: Yes this may have something to do with this.

Dori: Or nothing at all.

Little Mac: I vote we go.

[They all exit stage left]

End Scene

[They walk into the same Arcade as Fox, and Pit did earlier in the play]

Begin Scene

[Everyone walk in stage right]

Little Mac: This place is amazing.

Drew: I know I used to come here all the time.

Manny: I know what you mean.

Dori: Same here.

Fox: No more of this flashback we need to find that game.

Drew: You're right lets go.

[Little Mac's coach a cosplayer walks in stage left.]

Little Mac: Coach!

Little Mac's Coach: what the I ju-

Little Mac: I have miss you so much.

Coach: Hey back off I don't know who you are.

Little Mac: What but I need you.

Coach: I just come in here to let my son use the bathroom.

Little Mac: But I ne-

Drew: [ Grabbing Little Mac] Come on Mac come here.

Little Mac: But I-

Drew: I know I know just remember move on OK.

Little Mac: Yes yes move on.

Drew: Good.

Little Mac: [Running at the Tron game] Guys here it is lets see what we need to do.

[Little Mac touches the Tron game. He beings to pixelate, turn black and white, then flatten like an old television set when it is turned off. Then gone!]

Pit: What the heck was that.

Fox: He Hit the Game, and so it transported him into it.

Manny:[running to the game] He's inside the game?

Fox: Indeed.

Drew: What?!

[Everyone runs to the game.]

Manny: Look there he is.

Dori: Yup right there.

[Little Mac is on the screen of the Tron game.]

Fox: I'm not touching that thing, I may know what it does, but I am not touching it

Drew: Did you Know about this the entire time?!

Fox: Yes I did.

Drew: And did it cross your mind to tell us something about it.

Fox: At the Moment yes, Before, No, All I know is there is warp technology in it, and I'm not touching it.

Pit: O come on are you chicken.

Fox: No I'm a Fox so back off.

Pit: Come on [Pushes Fox and begins making chicken noises.]

Fox; Alright, Now you have truly asked for it, [Fox stands in a fighting position] Come on! [He taunts Pit.]

Pit: Fine, Let's Go! [Pushes Fox into the game.]

[The same thing happened to Fox as Little Mac The game machine moves open a little.]

Pit: O no.

Drew: Good one.

Pit: Look the machine is open [ Pit tries to open the machine more and the same happens to him as it did to Fox and Little Mac. The machine opens up a little bit more.]

Dori: Well what now.

Drew: Well what if we play the game and maybe they will come out.

Manny: Ya its worth a shot.

[Put on a quarter theme music starts up game boots up.]

Drew: Look you can play as Mac, Fox, Pit.

Dori: Ok Lets do this.

[ Make movements to the game.]

Manny: Well that did not work.

Drew: Does it feel breezy to you.

Dori and Manny: No.

Drew: What is this?

[Feels the crack on the side of the wall.]

Drew: Look[Tries to move the game machine.]

Drew: It's too heavy I can't move it Manny help me.

Manny: OK [Comes helps to move the machine.]

Dori: Come on guys I know you can do this.

Drew: I'm not sure if we can.

Manny: Don't give up we can do this just believe I know it sounds like a stupid cat poster but it's true…. Come on name that movie.

Drew: This… is not…. the time or…. place.

Manny: Fine Fine ok… By the way it was the LEGO movie.

Pit:[From off stage.] Come on put your backs into it.

Dori[Snickers]: OK look it's moving.

Drew: Yes.

[The crack is just big enough for them to fit though.]

End Scene

Start Scene

[There is a dark and cold corridor. There are no lights along the ceiling or walls. There is small amount of water seeping through the walls. Giving the corridor a moist feeling to it.]

Enter stage left

Dori: Man its cold in here[Rubs their hand on arms.]

Drew: I can't see[Trips on the ground.]

Manny: Here [Pulls out his phone and shines the light to reveal a small corridor for them to walk.]

Drew: Lets go.

[They walk off right stage]

End Scene

[They walk into a dark room that contains a hidden beam gun at the back of the room. There is a computer under a desk. There is a large monitor with a keyboard underneath it.]

Stare Scene

Drew: Look theres a light switch[Turns lights on.]

Dori: Look theres a computer.

Manny: Lets try to turn it on and see if we can find some files on this would situation.

Drew: OK well where is the on button.

Dori: There it is[Pushes button.]

Computer turns on and just shows coding on display.

Manny: What is this crazy gibberish.

Dori: I have no idea what this is.

Drew: I do is the way computers used to be before they make the look babyish and child like.

Manny: Hey not everyone's a computer nerd like you are.

Drew: Well at least you have me to help you with this.

Manny: I guess that is true.

Dori: OK now that is settled lets see what we can find.

Drew: Yes ok [Types "In open files."]

[Screen says password.]

Drew: Crap we need a password.

Manny: Well try "Password".

Drew: Really come on that won't work.

Manny: OK OK.

Drew: Lets see of this will work [Types "Backdoor."]

[Computer says "Enter Password."]

Drew: Rats!

Dori: Come on can't you hack this you say you can all the time.

Drew: I could but that could take a couple of hours.

Dori: OK how about we try to do some passwords.

Drew: Fine.

Manny: Use "Password".

Drew: No Manny.

Dori: Come on Drew just try.

Drew: Fine I'll try it[Types "Password"].

[Computer says incorrect.]

Manny: OK now you can say it.

Drew: I told you so.

Dori: Well what if we use the arrow keys.

Drew: Ya and use the "up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Enter right."

Manny: Ya.

Drew: OK[Types "up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Enter"].

Computer says would you like to run beam.

Drew [Types "Yes"].

[The beam gun in the back of the room starts up and shoots its laser at Drew, Manny, and Dori. They pixelate and disappear.]

End Scene


End file.
